Dolen Ér: The Rohirrim Soldier in Lothlórien
by Audyn C. Blize
Summary: Being the First Part of the Dolen Ér Trilogy.  What starts out as a simple quest to deliver a message turns into a war between Elves and Men.


**Author's Note: All characters (except for a few) belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, the master behind the wonderous works of The Lord of the Rings.**

**Also, if Eomer seems OOC (out of character)...good. :)**

**Summary: Haldir and his brothers travel to Edoras to deliver a message from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and while there he meets a servant girl who works in the inn in which they are staying, who treats him badly. After being oddly dismissed from Eomer, Haldir learns of a rumor about the Elves. What starts as a simple message-delivering journey turns into a whole war between Elves and Men, filled with drama, adventure, and a bit of romance.**

**Audyn C. Blize**

Dolen Ér:

The Rohirric Soldier in Lothlórien

_Chapter One_

_A Message in the Dark_

Everyone watched as the three Elves rode in on their white horses; well, they would have if it had not been the middle of the night. They rode in as silent as the night and to the inn/pub appropriately called The Bottom Hill. A stray cat scampered out of their way as they tied their horses to the post outside of the inn, for they did not yet have permission to lock their steeds in the stables.

The youngest of the three Elven brothers knocked loudly on the door, and they waited only a moment before it was opened by a young woman with curly red hair, gray eyes, and dimples. "How may I help you?" the woman asked, as if it was completely normal for three strangers to turn up at midnight.

"We would like a room until the morning. I am Haldir, and these are my elder brothers Rúmil and Orophin; we are from the woods of Lórien." the Elf replied. "We have business with King Éomer and have no place to stay until we may speak with him."

"Very well." the woman replied, opening the door wider so that they may enter, but eyeing them warily. "I am Haelana, and you may call upon me at any time, for I will be down here for the remainder of the night."

"Is there any reason you will not be sleeping, my lady?" Haldir asked conversationally.

"Yes." Haelana replied. "I have the duty tonight to watch over the pub and let in any travelers who wish for a room. Please follow me." She led them up a set of rickety stairs to a dusty corridor and to their room.

"Good evening, my lady." Haldir said, kissing her hand lightly. "Thank you." he and his companions disappeared into their room, leaving Haelana standing alone in the corridor.

* * *

The sun rose to a bright and clear morning. The people of Edoras busied themselves with their daily chores, and pretended that they took no notice of the three Elves that walked up the hills toward the castle.

One little girl with bright orange hair (who happened to remind Haldir a bit of Haelana) ran up to them and handed them each a white flower, but the girl's mother quickly shooed her away with a cold glare at the brothers. Perplexed, they continued up towards the castle.

"What business do you have?" the front guard asked them when they reached the large doors.

"We have a message from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to King Éomer." Haldir answered.

"I must confirm this." the guard said coolly before disappearing behind the large doors. He reappeared a moment later and allowed them inside.

They walked down the long marble hall with Haldir leading them. The brothers had been forced to leave their weapons with the guards, as if they had plans to kill the king. When they reached him, they bowed low. "My Lord, my brothers and I hail from the woods of Lorien to deliver a message to you from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Haldir said.

"Very well." Eomer replied coolly. "Bring the message forward."

A steward stepped forward and took the message from Haldir. Haldir raised his eyebrows. "My lord, forgive me, but is there a reason that there are so many defenses taken against us?"

"Merely a precaution." Eomer answered. He read the message quickly. "Very well." he said again. "You may leave now."

Haldir's eyes widened. "That is it? My lord, do you not have anything you would like to say to the Lord and Lady?"

"Nay. Feel free to stay in Edoras as long as you wish. Good day."

* * *

Upon returning to the inn, the three brothers were once again met by Haelana, who stood at the front desk taking orders from men. The pub was now crowded and full of laughing and joking men, some of which ventured up to Haelana and attempted to flirt with her. 

"Welcome back." Haelana said when they approached, not looking at all pleased to see them. "Will you be staying another night?"

"Perhaps one." Haldir answered. "Have you had any sleep since last night, my lady?"

"I do not believe that I shall discuss my personal life or sleep habits with you, sir." Haelana replied coolly. "I must ask you to please keep your distance if you persist on asking me such things."

Haldir was taken aback, startled by the young woman's words. "I assure you, my lady, that I did not mean offense."

"Yet sometimes things of that nature happen anyway." Haelana said, arching an eyebrow. "I must ask you to please step aside, as you are causing traffic for those who wish to order food and drinks."

Haldir sighed. "As you wish." he and his brothers headed up the stairs to their room. Haldir could see the smirks on his brothers' faces, and he knew that, though they had not understood what Haelana had been saying, they knew that she had shut their brother down.

Everything about Haelana infuriated him, yet Haldir could not stop thinking about her. Something about her was different from all of the female Elves and women he had met. Something about her solitude intrigued him. Yet he had seen the way Haelana acted around the other men, and then himself. She smiled and was friendly with them, yet with Haldir, she was downright cold. Something told him that the fact that he had asked about her sleeping habits was not the only reason she disliked him.

"It does not take a reader of minds to know that you have been told to stay away, brother." Orophin laughed in their own language once they entered their room. "That woman clearly does not like you."

"Clearly." Rúmil agreed. "Although I do not see why. You are quite handsome, Haldir."

"Stunning."

"Amazing."

"Gorgeous."

"Stop!" Haldir said loudly, angered at his brothers' jesting. They began laughing, despite Haldir's death glares.

"And that golden hair of yours is a nice touch." Rúmil continued, as if Haldir had not been heard, "Really! You should wear your hood down more and let your hair shimmer in the sunlight."

"It does sparkle."

"Glows."

"It is nearly blinding."

They began laughing again, ignoring Haldir completely. "And do not get me started on your outfit, brother!" Rúmil laughed.

"It does bring out your figure." Orophin cackled.

* * *

The next morning, Haldir approached Haelana immediately when he saw her washing down tables before the early rush of customers. "My lady, I must insist that you allow me to speak to you." 

Haelana stared at him, her silver eyes narrowed. "I am busy, sir. Surely you can see that I have responsibilities here."

"It will take but a minute of your time, my lady."

With a sigh, Haelana gave in. "Yes?"

"I cannot help but to notice the treatment you have been bestowing upon me, my lady." Haldir began.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but forgive me if I do not wish to pursue a close relationship with every customer." Haelana answered coldly.

"That is it, my lady. You do not treat me like every customer. I have seen the way they treat you, and it is not with kindness nor respect, yet you treat them as if they were kings, while I am treated like a common criminal." Haldir replied angrily.

Haelana sighed. "Do you not know of the rumors?"

"Of what rumors do you speak?"

"Rumors of a war between Elves and Men have been spreading. There is talk of a battle. According to these rumors, Lothlorien has committed offense against Rohan, and King Éomer may plan to attack."

Haldir's eyes widened. "That is absurd!" he said angrily. "Lothlorien plans nothing, and you may tell that to your king!"

"I tell him nothing." Haelana spat. "I have no reason to believe that you are not, for it may be a ploy to hide the facts. As far as I am concerned, _Haldir_, you _are _a criminal."

"As far as _I _am concerned, _Haelana_, _you _are nothing but a servant who has no idea what she speaks of." Haldir snarled back.

"Then do not bother yourself with a mere servant, Haldir! Go on to your precious woods and eat and drink all the wine and meat you can get your hands on and leave me be!" Haelana yelled.

"I plan on it! Any fate would be better than to spend another moment here in this rat hole!" Haldir shouted. He stormed up the stairs to fetch his brothers.

When they returned, they were clad in their gray cloaks with their weapons equipped. "Good day, my lady." Haldir said coldly before walking out the door.


End file.
